


Taking Care

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper lets Natasha sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "letting sleeping tigers lie" & "all this has happened before and all this will happen again"

As careful as Pepper was sliding out of bed, she knew the mission must have been bad if Natasha didn’t so much as stir when she tucked the comforter back around her. She’d fallen asleep waiting for Natasha, curled up in an armchair with a stack of financial documents, but she’d woken enough to help the other woman shower and change before tumbling into bed.

Pepper never asked what happened during these missions and tried not to imagine where the scrapes and bruises came from. Black Widow was a highly-trained government agent, more than able to take care of herself, but _Natasha_ was only human, and no amount of worrying from Pepper would stop her from getting hurt, time and again.

So, Pepper did what she could, making their floor of Avengers Tower as safe and welcoming as possible, signing reams of paperwork to force SHIELD Medical to send her Natasha’s files, sometimes simply being present, when there was nothing else she could do. Most of the time, it hardly seemed like enough, but on mornings like this, when she could watch Natasha sleep, soft and still, some of her worries gone, at least for the moment, Pepper felt that she was doing all right.

Smiling, Pepper leaned down to press a feather-light kiss to Natasha’s temple, waiting until she had closed the bedroom door behind her to say, “JARVIS, please let me know when she wakes up.”

“ _Of course, Miss Potts._ ”

THE END


End file.
